Lust Caution
by lookingforEmile
Summary: Unos años despues de la guerra, nuestros heroes deciden tomar unas vacaciones a un onsen resort."Suspiro de placer al sentir el agua caliente envolverle el cuerpo, se recostó a unas piedras y cerro sus ojos. La felicidad no le duro mucho, - Ah, veo que a ti tambien te gusta el agua caliente en la noche, Hinata..."HINA/SASU, minor Naru/Saku


Disclaimer: No me pertenece Naruto, le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

Primer fic ever! que emoción, not really, maybe.

Si les gusta, muchas gracias, sino, bueno, que se le va a hacer. No me molesta si me corrijen ortografía y gramática, de hecho me gustaría mucho eso.

Advertencia: Este fic es una perversión mía total, por favor no lo lean si eres menor de edad y si no quieres perder la inocencia. Indico, inocencia no es lo mismo que virginidad, puedes ser virgen y no inocente. Dicho esto, el titulo es de una película de Ang Lee. Lo unico que comparte con la película es el titulo y el rating porque la trama no tiene nada que ver. De hecho no debería estar posteando esto aquí, pero bueno.

Trama:

No es aclarado, pero todos tienen 21 años en esta historia, excepto Lee y Tenten que son un año mayor.

* * *

><p>Era un día realmente lindo, soleado, fresco y tranquilo. Asi pensaba Hinata mientras caminaba con un grupo de jovenes, dirigiéndose a un resorte de aguas termales.<p>

La de la idea había sido Ino, y cierto era que ¿a quien no le gustan los onsen? Ella se había encargado de todo, reservaciones, itinerario, etc. A todos les encanto la idea. Hasta Choji, que hacia poco que se había casado, se había unido al grupo con su linda esposa. Se había casado, muy para el asombro de muchos con una bella muchacha que trabajaba como chef en un restaurante famoso de la aldea. El único que no pudo asistir fue el pobre de Shino, que andaba ya hacia un mes en una misión. Al final a él siempre le tocaba la podrida, y eso que Naruto había tratado de engatusar a Tsunade con su múltiple reverso oiroke no jutsu, pero termino con un buen trompon en la cabeza.

Hinata, que caminaba casi al final del grupo, los observaba a todos muy entretenida.

- Cuando lleguemos, voy a ser el primero en escoger la habitación – dijo de pronto Kiba territorialmente. Por alguna razón esto cabreo a Naruto el cual le repostó, - Baaaaka, el primero en escoger seré yo, que te invite.

- A quien rayos le llamas baka, baka! - Y así ambos entraron en una "amigable" discusión muy a lo preescolar. Sakura que tenia a Naruto de un lado y a Ino al otro, con la que conversaba amenamente, se viro a él de repente y dándole un coscorrón le grito, - ¡NARUTO, que es muy temprano para andar con esa gritería!

- Pero Sakura-chan tu estas gritando también. – Ese comentario le gano un nuevo golpetazo. - Naruto, - se burlo Kiba – ja ja, te tienen cogido por las bolas. Yo gano. - y le solto una sonrisa perruna mientras que abrazaba a su "novia" del momento. La chica a su lado dio un suspiro, pero no comento nada. Era la chica con la que mas había durado, ya que Kiba cambiaba de novias como quien cambia de camisa. El chisme era que todavía no había podido acostarse con ella, y eso lo volvía loco.

- Haa – recalco con ironía burlesca Naruto chequeando la lengua, - cogido por las bolas pero cogiendo. Yo gano. - y con esas comenzó a reír, pero no le duro mucho pues Sakura roja de vergüenza y furia le desato una de golpes a lo Tsunade style que causo que Naruto se pusiera en Kyubi mode para evitar ser malherido.

- Fíjense los dos – dijo de pronto Ino, la cual iba de la mano de Sai, el cual caminaba muy tranquilo junto a ella disfrutando del día – la que va a escoger las habitaciones seré yo, que para eso hice las reservaciones y la mastermind de estas vacaciones, así que ambos se me tranquilizan, pero ya. - Dijo acentuando sus ultimas palabras con firmeza.

- Oye Ino, je je, - rio Sakura – eso te rimo. - Ambas rieron, se dieron un high five y continuaron su conversación. - Mendosuke – fue lo único que comento un Shikamaru muy aburrido, el cual solo había accedido de salir con ellos para evitar una guardia de 48 horas que le tocaba en el Centro de Inteligencia de Konoha.

Un poco detras, mas cerca de donde caminaba Hinata, una Karin caminaba muy empegostada a un exasperado Sasuke, el cual había tratado de quitársela de arriba durante todo el camino sin mucho éxito. Hinata reia a lo bajito, en realidad no conocía muy bien a la chica, pero le daba mucha gracia sus acciones. Sasuke de alguna manera la pillo observándolos con diversión y le mando una mirada que le hizo estremecer. Bajó su mirada roja y abochornada, no podía explicar la mirada que le había dado Sasuke, pero le había asustado - Sasuke-kun, ¿saldrás conmigo cuando lleguemos al sitio, pleeease? - y le miro con cara de cachorro sexy, si eso es posible. - No – fue la respuesta cortante de él, por quinta vez.

- Karin, deja de ser una babosa, no ves que no quiere nada contigo – le dijo un Suigetsu, que andaba tan entretenido con la situación, así como lo había estado unos instantes antes Hinata. - Babosa tu abuela, molusco asqueroso, allá tu que no tienes novia - replico con rabia. - Karin, eso es lo que tu te crees, - le respondio este con tranquilidad, - pero tu si que no tienes novio. ¿Quien quisiera estar con una loca obsesionada como tu? Solo un idio...- no termino la frase, su cara se volvió agua con la cachetada que le mando esta.

Hinata no pudo evitarlo, rió a lo bajito de nuevo. Miro hacia un lado asegurándose que Sasuke no la había visto, y se tranquilizo al no verlo. La tranquilidad no le duro mucho, un segundo mas tarde sintió una presencia repentina a su otro lado, y la voz de Sasuke le llegaba al oído, - ¿Te da gracia que me acosen sexualmente Hyuga? - La cara de la chica se tormo carmín, trago saliva y noto con un poco de alivio que nadie los observaba. Sentía el aliento del chico en su rostro, pero mantuvo su mirada al frente, bajo ningún motivo volvería su cabeza a verlo. Y Sasuke continuo, - ¿Te daría gracia también si te acosara sexualmente yo a ti?- Hinata se sentía al borde del desmayo, estaba muy mortificada y de verdad esperaba que ese chico no esperara una respuesta de ella.

La joven trigueña respiro con profundidad y gran alivio al verlo retirarse de su lado. En realidad no entendía su comportamiento para con ella. Ella jamas había sido cercana a él, tenido alguna conversación, ni siquiera asistido a alguna misión juntos, no entendía su comportamiento tan reacio. Ella siempre le era amable, y le saludaba cuando lo veía de paso por la ciudad, usualmente en el mercado. Después de todo, es el mejor amigo de Naruto. El siempre le respondía con un "hm", pero no importaba, la realidad es que ella era amable y educada con todos, incluso con aquellos que no lo eran con ella.

Hinata decidió entonces en olvidarse del asunto y tratar por todos los medios de ignorar al chico por lo que restaba de camino. Ella con su actitud pacifica de siempre, no quería traerle problemas a nadie, y si a Sasuke le molestaba que ella se divirtiera con las acciones de Karin, pues no lo haría mas.

* * *

><p>El paisaje a sus alrededores era muy bello. El resorte se encontraba a alguna altura entre colinas, y desde el camino se veían las cabañas esparcidas por el área. El agua se escuchaba correr. Todos estaban muy excitados y ansiosos por llegar, pero eso no fue nada, pues al llegar se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.<p>

Naruto, Kiba y Suigetsu se encontraban con lagrimas exageradas en los ojos arrodillados frente a Ino y hablándole del pantalón. - ¡INO, ERES LA MEJOR! - Ino sonreía y asentia satisfecha. - Lo se.- El sitio que había reservado Ino era de mixto genero.

Hinata sitio desmayarse nuevamente. "Nooooo" pensó con desasosiego. Toda su vida la chica había sido muy reservada. Su cuerpo que era muy voluptuoso siempre le había sido causa de vergüenza. Sus senos habían comenzado a crecer desde los nueve años y fue alrededor de esa edad que comenzó a llevar chaquetas gruesas. Aun recordaba a otra niña de la academia que al igual que ella, había madurado muy pronto. Los niños suelen ser crueles con aquello que no comprenden, y la habían atosigado, molestado y burlado de ella por ser la única con pechos. Su chaqueta le ayudo a evitar que lo mismo le sucediera a ella. Habia tenido que cambiar de brasier cada seis meses en aquellos tiempos, le quedaban chicos muy pronto y había terminado usando bandas la cuales le ayudaban a comprimirlas un poco.

- ¡Hinata!- le apareció Kiba de la nada a un costado y dándole un abrazo cariñoso le dijo, - ahora podre ver finalmente cuanto haz crecido. - Soltó una risa como quien ríe de un chiste, le alboroto el pelo y se fue junto a su novia, la cual solo rodó sus los ojos al escuchar el comentario. En ese momento Hinata quiso que le tragara la tierra, "como podía Kiba decirle eso, y frente a su novia", pensaba con vergüenza. Noto que Sasuke le miraba con algo de diversión y sintió como su turbación aumentaba.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, enderezándose con firmeza. Camino al frente y preguntándole a Ino el numero de su habitación, recogió las llaves y se dirigió hacia esta. Esta seria compartida con Tenten y Karin, mientras que Sakura compartiría uno con Naruto, e Ino con Sai. Cambió su ropa por una cómoda yukata, y salio a pasear por el lugar.

A pesar de las ocurrencias de Ino, lo había pasado muy bien esa tarde. Se fue sola al pueblo, donde le había comprado unas chucherías a Hanabi y había degustado de un te de bayas del cual termino comprado varias onzas. Imagino que sus compañeros habrían terminado en las aguas termales, y en realidad a ella le hubiera gustado haber hecho lo mismo, sino fuera por el asunto del genero mixto. Pero había decidido, iría en la noche, tarde, cuando no hubiera nadie en los alrededores. Satisfecha, regreso a su cabaña, se ducho y decidió acostarse a descansar por un rato.

* * *

><p>Cuando la chica se levanto, noto que eran alrededor de la una de la mañana. Tenten y Karin yacían rendidas en sus futones, y procurando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlas, se levanto y salio del cuarto en dirección a las pozetas.<p>

Tal y como lo esperaba, nadie en las aguas, al menos así parecía. Estaba un tanto oscuro, aunque algunas zonas estaban iluminadas con tenues faroles. Un viento un poco helado soplo entre los arboles erizando la piel a la chica, la cual entonces quitándose la toalla entro al agua.

Suspiro de placer al sentir el agua caliente envolverle el cuerpo y dirigiéndose hacia una de las áreas mas oscuras, se recostó a unas piedras y cerro sus ojos. La felicidad no le duro mucho. - Ah, veo que a ti tambien te gusta el agua caliente en la noche, Hinata.- La chica abrió sus ojos con un sobresalto, y ahogo un grito de susto con sus manos. Sus brazos, como por reflejo, cubrieron sus pechos, aunque estos yacían bajo el agua.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya lo vi todo... sabia que eran grandes... - continuo -... pero no cuan grandes, Hinata, y no te preocupes, me gustan mucho.- Dijo volviendo a llamarla por su nombre, de una manera familiar, como jamas lo había hecho. Hinata ignoro su ultimo comentario, y el hecho de que no la llamaba Hyuga como siempre. También trato de ignorar la mediana sonrisa un tanto lasciva que le dirigía, una sonrisa que no comprendia, aunque no era la primera vez que él le sonreía de aquella manera. Ella desconocía el rostro de la lujuria.

Llenándose de valor, y tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón y los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo, le respondió, - que hace aquí Uchiha-san – y ella deseo tanto que su voz hubiera sido mas firme y no tan ratonil. - ¿Que acaso eres la única que le gusta el baño en la noche? - No era eso Uchi...- Ademas, - le interrumpió este, - ¿no me digas que no sabias que estaba aquí? Yo no soy de andar ocultando mi presencia. ¿Que clase de kunoichi eres?

La verdad es que Hinata no era muy buena en eso de sentir presencias, siempre se había apoyado de su Byakugan para detectar shinobis, y jamas había entrenado en afinar ese sentido, jamas pensó que lo necesitaría. Que equivocada estaba.

Hinata bajo sus ojos abochornada, y enrojecida hasta sus pechos, aunque esto no era notado debido a la oscuridad. "¿Que haces?" se dijo a si misma, "yo no soy una niña, soy una kunoichi, Jounin de Konoha y no dejare que este hombre me siga abochornando". Elevo sus ojos y noto con perturbación que el chico se le había acercado. Ahora se encontraba a solo dos pies de ella, pero sin amedrentarse fijo sus ojos en él y comenzó, - yo no se lo ...- pero lo que ella no sabia, Sasuke jamas lo llego a saber, porque en ese mismo instante una puerta se abrió bruscamente. Un chico y una chica salieron, casi tropezándose el uno con el otro, pues andaban muy amelcochados besándose y toqueteandose, casi salvajemente. Hinata que se había volteado muy rápido abrió lo ojos muy grande. Eran Naruto y Sakura. Una mano grande la sujeto de pronto de la boca, mientras que un brazo duro y fuerte la sujetaba de la cintura, y con una sigilocidad envidiable, la arrastro hacia una zona rocosa mas oscura y apartada aun. - No hagas un escándalo, si no quieres que nos vean solos y desnudos aquí en el agua. - Le susurro al oído Sasuke, erizandole la piel.

Hinata estaba cansada, muy cansada, se había pasado el día de vergüenza a vergüenza y estremecimiento a estremecimiento, ¿que cosa peor podría sucederle aquel día que había comenzado tan bien? Quizo decirle que ella no hacia escándalo, pero la mano del hombre seguía en su boca. Se dejo arrastrar hacia la oscuridad, porque bueno, ella tampoco quería que Naruto y Sakura la encontraran sola con Sasuke, ¿que pensarían de ella?

Sasuke quito su mano del rostro de la chica lentamente, rozando a proposito el costado de su seno derecho, no que Hinata hubiera pensado que fue asi, pero su brazo izquierdo permaneció sujetando su torso fuertemente mientras que los pechos de la chica caían sobre él. Los ojos de ella estaban muy abiertos observando como Naruto se movía sobre Sakura y la besaba, la besaba en todos lados. Tal parecia que se la comia. Estaban un tanto alejado de la pareja, pero por mas que quería no podía apartar la mirada.

- Eso es...que hacen...- dijo un poco sin aliento. - Follan Hinata, estan follando que crees que estan haciendo...- Sonaba ronco, muy ronco y extraño, y fue entonces que la chica comenzó a notar sus alrededores: su espalda pegada a un pecho fuerte y amplio, sus nalgas a un abdomen de musculatura marcada, sus senos sobre un brazo, una mano acariciaba su vientre, unas piernas largas que se habían enredado lentamente a la suyas y se abrían lentamente.

Piernas, piernas de Sasuke. Él le abría sus piernas con la suyas lentamente, "¿que hace...?" y se trago un gemido desconsolado. - Dime, ¿todavía te gusta el dobe ...?- le dijo el chico mientras le mordisqueaba una oreja suavemente con el mismo tono de voz. - ...por favor... ¿que hace...? - le dijo la chica casi sin aliento, ignorando su pregunta. Se sentía a punto del desmayo. - Dime, Hinata, ¿quisieras saber como se siente...? - le dijo entonces besándo y lamiendole el cuello. - sentir...sentir...que...- susurro ella, no entendia, su mente le daba vueltas, - la razón por la que gime tanto Sakura...- la boca de Sasuke le recorría desde los hombros hasta la mejilla.

Él no espero respuesta. Recostado a una roca, con la chica sentada en su vientre, y sus piernas que mantenian abiertas las de ella, comenzó a bajar la mano. Primero le acaricio su pelvis y después su intimidad, mientras que el brazo que le sujetaba el torso aflojaba su agarre y le acariciaba y masajeaba los pechos. - Por favor no...- le dijo ella débil, gimiendo delicadamente.

La chica no sabia que hacer, quitarse la mano de su expuesta intimidad, la mano que le acariciaba los pechos, dejarse llevar. Una mano trato de quitar la del hombre de su pecho izquierdo, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba del muslo bajo ella como apoyo, pero este le pellizco un pezón, mientras que la otra le pellizco el clítoris, haciendo que Hinata diera un brinco, de placer o de dolor, no estaba segura.

Sasuke entonces cambio levemente de posición. Moviendo el torso hacia un lado, sujeto a la chica por la nuca fuertemente y girándole la cabeza alcanzo con sus labios los de ella. Hinata ahí si perdió el conocimiento, apenas, su mente vagaba entre la realidad y el ensueño, eso que le hacia Sasuke, con su lengua y sus dedos, no podía ser realidad, pensaba.

Un pequeño dolor y malestar se apodero de su feminidad. Era el dedo de Sasuke, ¿cual? no sabia, pero un dedo del chico le comenzaba a invadir, ahí, donde ni ella misma se había tocado nunca. Entraba y salia de ella sin piedad, mientras que sus labios y lengua se apoderaban de los de ella en un beso salvaje y húmedo.

Ella estaba tan ida que ni escuchaba ya los gemidos de Sakura a lo lejos, tan absorta estaba de las ministraciones de Sasuke y apenas se percataba de la respiración fuerte y jadeante del hombre en su boca. Estaba perdida, lo sentía en su ser. La sensación de dolor placentero comenzó a crecer en su vientre, y crecer y crecer, hasta que no se contuvo y desbordo en una sensación jamas experimentada.

Sasuke ahogo con su boca los gemidos de la chica, hubieran sido detectados por la otra pareja a no ser por ello, sintiendo las contracciones de ella en su dígito.

La joven se sintió desfallecida, como si un torrencial hubiera pasado por ella y apenas advirtió que Sasuke se desenlazaba de ella. Le giro el cuerpo, dejándola frente a él. Ella apenas pudo notar su rostro en la oscuridad, pero si como el le colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y como sus pezones tocaban el pecho del hombre. Dejo su cabeza caer en su hombro izquierdo, mientras que Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda. - Dime, ¿te gusto?...no, no me digas, se que te gusto, ¿quieres mas?- y dejo la pregunta colgando. - Por que, - le dijo la chica tímidamente casi en un susurro, - porque me hace esto...

- ¿Es que acaso te soy tan invisible que no te dado cuenta cuanto me gustas?- le interrumpió él un tanto molesto. - Pero no, ahora tu me ves, ¿cierto Hinata?

Hinata se encontraba en un estado de schock, eso que le decía aquel hombre, como era posible si ellos apenas se conocían. ¿Que podría sentir un chico hacia ella que apenas la conocía? Estas y muchas otras preguntas se hacia Hinata, pero en realidad su cerebro se encontraba un poco incapacitado para pensar y razonar.

Las manos de Sasuke descendieron, y sujetando sus nalgas, la presiono fuerte contra su vientre. La chica levanto su cabeza del hombro de la impresión y Sasuke aprovecho para besarla nuevamente. Le besaba una mejilla, después la otra, sus labios, babilla, senos, pezones. Estos últimos los lamia y chupeteaba con la lengua. Las manos de Hinata le sujetaban por los hombros indecisa, sin saber si acercarse o apartarse de el. Los labios de Sasuke se volvían mas candentes e intensos en su piel, y entonces ella sintió una mano entre sus cuerpos, y su dedo... pero no, no era el dedo de Sasuke lo que presionaba contra su intimidad insistentemente, era algo mas grande y grueso. No, no, no podía ser, - por favor Uchiha-san no...- pero fue tarde. De un fuerte embiste la penetro.

Ella dolía, su intimidad dolía, no quería eso, no esto que le hacia el joven. Era mucho, demasiado, él era demasiado, su vientre se sentía muy lleno. Un gemido de dolor salio de sus labios y ella trato de apartar sus caderas de las de é, pero se lo impedía. - No Hinata, no me vas a negar esto.- Ella le forcejeo, y si bien lograba desprenderse de el un poco, el volvía a arremeter dentro de ella. - Shhh, tranquilízate, mientras mas lo rechaces mas te dolera. Aceptalo Hinata, eres mía, esto – dijo acentuando con un pequeño embiste de caderas – te hace mía.

- Uchiha-san ...- lloriqueo ella, pero el le interrumpió, -Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke. Anda dilo, – le beso los labios, - quiero escucharte decir mi nombre. - Ella le miro a los ojo, aquellos irises de obsidiana, y los vio brillar, brillaban con un matiz rojizo.

Sasuke percatando que ella se había tranquilizado y no intentaba desprenderse mas de su abrazo, comenzó a mecerse bajo ella, suave pero insistente. Y Hinata lo sentía, mucho mas de lo que había sentido su dedo, le incomodaba pero ya no le dolía.

- Anda preciosa, dilo, di mi nombre- le dijo jadeando, mientras que sus embistes se volvían mas fuertes y pronunciados. - Sa..sa-su-ke – no tartamudeaba desde hacia ya unos años, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sasuke le sonrió satisfecho, mientras que sus caderas se satisfacían con ella. Y Hinata le observaba, muda de la impresión, observaba el rostro del muchacho que ahora gemía roncamente. "¿Asi se veía ella cuando...?" pensó sin poder terminar sus pensamientos, no tenia palabras para describirlo. - Hinata, tienes el coño tan apretado preciosa...ojala supieras, lo que se siente...- pero ella lo sabia, de alguna manera, ya que era el reverso, si bien ella le apretaba, el se sentía muy grande dentro de ella. La diferencia yacía en que mientras ella estaba incomoda, el gemía de placer.

En un movimiento rápido, Sasuke cambio su posición, dejando a Hinata un tanto desorientada. Esta vez era ella la que se encontraba de espaldas a la piedra, mientras que Sasuke, sujetándola por detrás de las rodillas y elevandole las piernas, comenzó a arremeter duramente dentro de ella. Hinata solo atino a sujetarse de sus hombros, mientras el hombre la embestía fuertemente.

Pero aquello no duro mucho. Él tembló en sus brazos y le soltó las piernas para sujetarla de sus nalgas. Se apretujo contra ella, sus caderas le sometían un tanto dolorosamente las de ellas contra la roca. Y fue entonces que ella sintió un liquido, viscoso y caliente derramarse dentro, mientras que el soltaba un gemido ronco, seco y gutural.

Se encontraron así por un rato, abrazados, sudados del calor del agua y del cuerpo. Él le beso la cara y le confesó, - la única razón por la que vine fue porque sabia que tu vendrías.

El le besaba ahora los labios, todavía estaba dentro de ella. - Ven a mi habitación, yo le pedí a Ino que me reservara uno personal.- Hinata ya no sabia que pensar ni sentir. Sus emociones y sentimientos eran un tumulto. ¿Que hacer? ¿Que decir? ¿Que fue aquel liquido derramado dentro de ella? ¿Seria orine? Rogo que así no fuera. Los gemidos de Sakura ya no se sentían, ¿se habrían ido?

- Eto... Sas-Sasuke-san, yo no debería, y que fue eso que derramo dentro de mi, usted no..- y ella no pudo seguir porque el reia y era algo que jamas había visto, Sasuke riendo y quedo asombrada, si bien un tanto pasmada. -Hinata no puedo creer que no sepas lo que es el semen.- Ella se mordió los labios un tanto avergonzada. - Gomen, si se lo que es... pero no pensé...- En realidad Hinata no había pensado mucho hacia ya un rato.

- Ven a mi cuarto.- le repitió él, - no te dejare ir hasta que no me digas que si. - Ella volvió a morderse los labios, en verdad no debería, pero asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. - Ademas, no te di un orgasmo esta ultima vez, te lo debo.- Le dijo ladeando una sonrisa. Hinata sitio ruborizarse, si eso era posible a aquellas alturas. - No me debe nada, Sasuke-san. - Le respondio en un susurro, avergonzada.

Finalmente el salio de ella y halandola de la mano hacia la orilla, le indico, - vamos, hace frío aquí afuera.

Hinata le siguió, callada y pensativa. Tambien un poco adolorida, debajo, en su vientre. Aquello no era correcto, lo sabia. Desconocía las intenciones del hombre, ademas el le asustaba. Adonde llegaría esto, entre Sasuke y ella, se preguntaba. Pero pensó que quizás no fuera tan mala idea. Naruto se había sacrificado tanto por él, y él finalmente habia regresado a la villa. Quizas y hasta aprenderia a amarlo. Y quizas el a ella tambien.

Owari.

* * *

><p>Puro crack. Le acabo de hacer un update, corrigiendo una pila de faltas. 1116/2014


End file.
